


Shiny Shoes Are Distracting

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-17
Updated: 2005-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: For: julissak01.Setting: Post-"Unleashed."





	Shiny Shoes Are Distracting

She shows up at his office, ready to tear his throat apart after she heard he'd taken over management at Wolfram & Hart. Her scythe, which she couldn't give up, was strapped to her back and security tailed her all the way, until Harmony told them off. 

_Harmony,_ she shakes her head, _just another reason why this place is evil._ But instead of finding Angel in his office, there's a tall black man with shiny shoes. 

"Charles Gunn," says owner of the shoes, offering her his hand. 

_Handsome man, yes. Very handsome._ She can feel her anger starting to dissipate as she wonders just why Angel always chose good-looking and possibly evil men to serve by his side. 

"You must be the famous Buffy." 

"I'd be her." Buffy takes his hand despite the annoyance at Angel for not being there and ruining her entrance and righteous anger. At least she has someone besides Harmony to entertain her. 

And Gunn's smile has to be as gorgeous as his firm, yet soft, handshake. "The big man's not in. At least that's who I assume you're looking for." He runs his hand down the lapel of his dark blue suit. A nice suit that probably cost more than her mortgage, which currently lies in the bottom of a hole. 

"Yeah, yeah, the big man," she laughs nervously. "So, evil law firm. I assume by the dress code that you're a lawyer; are you evil, Mr. Gunn?" _Definitely cute enough to be evil. Evil by default. Like genetics._

"Actually, it's just Gunn. And no, I knew Angel before; when he didn't pay his employees regularly and fired them when he went kind of evil." He looks around the room. "Why don't we grab a cup of coffee as I don't think Angel's going to be around for a while. He's rather hands-on." 

"Figures." Her hands are on her hips in a defensive position. She wouldn't be an alive Slayer if she didn't keep up the defense in this Mecca of evil; no matter how cute the man suggesting coffee was. "I'm really more of a chai kind of girl." 

"I think I can manage that."


End file.
